The invention relates to an apparatus, such as a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, comprising two push-buttons and associated push-button rods which, when pushed inwards from their initial positions separately over the length of an inward travel, cause parts of the apparatus to perform separate functions; and when depressed simultaneously cause a third function to be performed. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus comprising a third rod which, when it is actuated causes a part of the apparatus to perform the third function. The third rod is connected via a support to a control member which can be moved sideways out of a central position relative to the direction of movement of the push-button rods, a sideways movement of the control member enabling the associated push-button rod to be actuated by guide surfaces when only one push-button is depressed. When both push-buttons are depressed simultaneously the guide surfaces of the control member block said sideways movement in such a way that the third rod is actuated.
Such a magnetic-tape apparatus is disclosed in GB-A-No. 2,034,098. This magnetic-tape apparatus comprises two such button rods which are actuated by means of push-buttons, one of these rods, when actuated separately, serving to set the apparatus to, for example, fast forward winding. If the other push-button is depressed separately the apparatus is set to fast reverse winding. If both rods are actuated simultaneously this causes a cassette present in the cassette holder of the apparatus to be ejected by the third rod. In order to enable this additional function of the push-buttons and push-button rods to be realised the push-button rods are formed with guide surfaces which cooperate with a control member.
The third actuating rod is a bell-crank lever which activates an electrical switch controlling the ejection function through an electromagnet. This construction cannot be used in conjunction with an actuating rod such as an ejection rod in a car cassette-player, because such ejection rods are movable parallel to the direction of movement of the push-button rods.
Such an ejection rod is known, for example from DE-A-No. 33 12 136, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,945 corresponds. However, this ejection rod is activated by means of a third push-button, which occupies space on the front panel of the apparatus.